The Neutron Legacy
by latinVortex
Summary: Retroville, year 2053. The meeting between a genius and his grandpa.


**Summary:** Retroville, year 2053. The meeting between a genius and his grandpa.

**Author's comment:** Well, this story must be the most weird, and unique of all the JN fanfiction, uhm… I don't know if you guys would like it. It was originally published in the Spanish fanfiction, so, I was thinking, why not sharing it in English, too?

This story takes place in Retroville, fifty years after the original show. The POV is from Jimmy's grandson. He's very much like Cindy; he is a kid who lives under the shadow of his grandfather's success, and he has the ambition to show that he's beyond awesome, even more so than Jimmy. Hope you enjoy it! (At least, a little, so please, try to enjoy)

There're a few things that obviously doesn't exist. Try to think I am some kind of Isaac Asimov here. LOL. (Ok, no.)

BTW, special thanks to Emily, who revised my English writing. ¡Muchas gracias, Emily! (jcfreak4ever)

* * *

**The Neutron Legacy**

Fifty years ago Retroville was the city of monotony. A small town where news were spread by rumors, where the common transport medium was going on foot, or where the most popular social meeting point for young people was an old-dated, small place called Candy Bar. Everything was predictable; there was not privacy, no secrets or something that ends the eternal boredom. I can't picture myself living in a place like that, and it's thanks to my grandpa that the nightmare was over… because there was something in this world that pushed this city to give an unexpected change: the Neutron genius.

So that's how, day by day, while he amazed the citizens with his incredible creations, my grandpa James worked hard. His main goal was to break the standards, to get out of the monotony, change the lifestyle, to take Retroville to the next step, bring the future to the world. And he made it. Nevertheless, my grandma has told me that he had an epic number of failures, lots of stumbles, explosions and mistakes before he had success. But that's how science works; if you never test your inventions you can't do any progress. And once you made it, it seems that you turn out to be some kind of God. That's my grandpa. James Neutron, the biggest idol of the world… for everyone, but for me? My nightmare. A terrible nightmare.

It's not what you think. I love my family. My parents. My grandparents, well, especially my granny. But you know it's always easier to get along well with someone that you spend more of your time with than with someone who spends all his days locked in a lab. And it's not like I have something against science, since I'm a genius too, but, it's so unbearable to live under the shadow of someone that's not easily overcome.

Forget about that. Of course I can overcome my grandpa. But, no one notices me. How can I show them that I exist and that I can do amazing stuff if everyone's still blinded by his talent? I can create too! And I can beat you grandpa! But no one, not even you, ever notice me.

I was four years old when I finally finished working on my first polymorphous robot prototype with more than 150 basic and advanced functions. While you create Goddard's prototype, a basic canine robot, at the age of eight? That's quite depressing for the kind of genius that you're supposed to be. But what words did you say to me after all my efforts? Let me remember, I think you said… nothing! Of course, you just walk by, without listening to my detailed explanation of the O.S. and the command presets that activates every mode I'd implemented. Nope. You just keep on your stuff, working. No more.

But when I was six, I developed the hypercube of 6 dimensions, expandable up to 8 dimensions. Something that neither you have imagined, nor only I was able to create. I left it on the top of your desk, so you could admire it whenever you had the time to, but what did you tell me? Nothing! Not a 'Congrats, Jettie', or 'Great job, son', nor a 'keep trying, kid…'

Your lack of interest in my work made me realize that your life was the science itself. Yeah, the world surely was thankful to you, and loved you, and idolizes you, but don't expect me to do the same. I couldn't allow it!

I always thought that your ruin was going to be your same love for science. I knew it. The probability was quite a lot, and even then, you never stopped. Nothing stopped you. What did Grandma see in you? How did she fall in love with someone that didn't love her back as she did? How could she was able to stand you all this time? You, Mr. I-can-do-it, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Future's-Shaper.

I knew someday you were going to fail. A little mistake was enough to almost end your life; now, suspended in mid-air inside a hibernation chamber. I saw this one coming. An epic arrogant, selfish guy like you wouldn't give up on a battle, even then when it was a battle against the dead.

Grandma is hysterical, she's crying so much. "How is that you can't wake up? Come on, Neutron! Don't do this to me! You must come back!" she demanded. Those tears where falling because of you. Shen can't even stop looking at you, inside that cold chamber, so quiet. How it was possible that you mistook those substances? You and I know about its toxicity and corrosive power. What did you do grandpa?

All the medias are already talking about it. The man of this futuristic world of science and technology collapsed after a level 5 experiment. The shares of the corporative Neutron were going down. The world seemed to be in chaos with the idea of losing their biggest genius.

Good thing dad managed to calm down the granny. He took her away. People are already losing hope. And they haven't thought of me yet, it seems that I'm just getting in the way.

"Robbie," I called to my polymorphous robot, "I want to see my grandfather. Take me to him," I whispered.

In a few seconds, my robot shifted from canine to android, taking my father's identity in a level where it seemed to be an exactly clone. He went to the holographic door which was connected to the chamber of isolation where my grandpa was, and he got close to the security controls. He use the finger, voice and retina scanners in order to get inside the chamber. The holographic door opened.

"After you, master," said Robbie, before he went back to his original mode.

Slowly, I got inside and there he was. I watched him with curiosity. I never saw him sleeping before. It seemed like a totally different person. It took me a moment until I decided to break the silence.

"You should know that the grandma is suffering because of you," I whispered, my voice almost growling. After a pause, I proceed, "What happened to you? How did you end this way? Everyone's asking for Mr. Perfect… but look at you now, this bad. Is this how you pretend to escape from reality? You're just not ready to leave us? To leave my grandma, my father… or me?" My eyes were wet.

"I always wanted your attention. And from all my life this seems to be our longest chat we ever had, ha! What a joke. And yet, this is the same answer that you have always given me: none. Absolutely nothing!" I complained. Robbie sobbed.

I walked closer. "Why did you never listen? Why did you never listened to me? I idolize you. I admire you as all the fools of the planet. It's true that I once wished to be like you, I craved for your attention, for your recognition… but geez, that was really hard to get. But now, no more about living under your shadow. No sir. You're not the only genius of this family. Now it's my turn to show you. It's time you to know who's the real genius among us. Just watch me, grandpa, I'm Jet Nikola Neutron. And there's nothing you can do to detract from me now. Neither you and anyone else!" I yelled.

I turn around abruptly. My eyes were flooding in tears, and with a deeply decided look I walk to the door. But just before I went out, my heart trembled with the sound of a very familiar and weak voice.

"I know, Jet…"

My heart sped up to 180 beats per minute; my mind was playing me a bad joke. I slowly turned around holding my breath. The chamber was still quiet.

"Grandpa…?" I asked to the empty space.

"Or what it remains of him," replied the voice.

"How is that possible? You're in hibernation mode!" I said

"But not dead. You see…while I remain inside of this chamber, time will not be the same. I will not get older or even die, but my body will not be able to move, yet my mind will still be active."

Tears felt from my eyes. I wasn't sure if I was glad or angry. But I was feeling it deeply.

"I should have known. You're always prepared for everything."

"That's not true. Not for everything," said his voice inside my head.

"So what's the big deal? Why you don't solve this? It would be a great feat if you return to life from dead. I can see already the headlines: 'Father of modern science suddenly revives after tragic experiment.'"

"That would never happen, Jet… There's no coming back. This is as far as I go."

"And if this is your limit, why did you enter to the hibernation chamber? If there's nothing more to do here, why do you keep extending your life? What are you waiting for?" I asked annoyed. "Is this some kind of phase of your arrogant personality? To show off that you can't lose even against the dead?" I was pissed off.

There was a brief silence that seemed like eternity after he spoke.

"You know, I never told you that I loved your hypercube of 6-D."

My heart sped up.

"Did you say… my hypercube?"

"The night that you left it in my desk, I couldn't help but testing it. It was perfectly well-designed. Neither could I make such a stable structure for the polydimensional expansion of the space. It was an amazing job."

"Did you see it? I thought… well, you never said a thing… I… didn't think that you had actually checked it out…" I couldn't help but smiling in joy. "I knew you were going to like it! I knew it!"

"I know you have the gift of creating. You're really young and you have made awesome inventions. I'm proud of you. You and your father are my best creation."

"Grandpa Neutron… »" I got closer to the chamber "What would happen now that you're like this?"

"There's nothing we can do to save me. I already lived my life, and your grandma knows that."

"Does she know you're… still 'conscious'?"

"I talked to her already. I know she will understand. But your father doesn't know. I don't want him to know."

«But then, why me? Why are you talking with me now? What do you need grandpa? Why can't you just go?"

There was a pause.

"You already said it before, Jet» he said «You will show me who the real genius of this family is."

My heart sped up again.

"I'm not leaving until I know I can leave it in your hands."

There was another silence. I felt a fire rising from the inside. What was this sensation? It was powerful, a mix of feelings: rage, ambition, fear, courage, PRIDE. It was burning as sun.

"Are you saying that you can't leave… until you see me what I'm capable of? Well… I'll show you…! I'll be the biggest genius in the history of the universe, and your name will be barely reminded. Everyone will know who's Jet Nikola Neutron, just wait and see…! And I'll not make you wait longer…! I'll be the best since now. Everybody will know me." I yelled.

After that, I can swear I almost saw him smiling, but his body was still quiet as all this time.

"My lab is yours now. Show me your Neutron superiority."

Once said that, I turned around. I was excited and inspired more than ever. I wiped away the tears from my face.

"Challenge accepted," I whispered with a content smile. Robbie and I walked away to the exit of the room. "And I'm so going to win, Grandpa."

…

* * *

Thanks for reading; all reviews are really appreciated! (Story Alert suggested… I dunno, in case I ever publish an Epilogue 8))


End file.
